Apple Pie
by AllegianceXxToThexXStars
Summary: Denzel and Marlene see eachother for the first time since they were young! HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


Apple Pie-xXKey-To-My-HeartXx

"Cloud, get your butt back to our house I need your help" Tifa yelled into the phone as she held a bowl of mash potatoes and was looking at the oven hopping she was cooking right.

"Tifa I don't know how to cook"

"Alright but you can set up" She snapped at him over whelmed.

"I'll be right there where is Denzel shouldn't he be helping" Tifa was about to say "out" when she heard the door open and close.

"Tifa?" She heard the fourteen year old yell.

"He just came in come as soon as you can"

"I will. Love you"

"Yeah" Tifa was so stressed she almost didn't say it back but after guilt over took her she decided to respond with "I love you too" And dropped her phone. "Denzel come here"

"I actually got out of the house to get away from you"

"You are doing a really good job at getting your self-grounded"

"Sorry what do you want me to do?"

"Turn my phone off" Denzel came in looking quite nice he was wearing a jacket and polo shirt that Tifa bought for him and jeans. His hair was done up normally and his blue eyes were excited. He turned her phone off and looked at Tifa's back.

"Done can I go now"

"Ha you're funny" She turned around and her eyes widened. "Well, well don't you look nice…I know what this all about Marlene is coming over today for Thanksgiving"

"This has nothing to do with Marlene what else you need me to do"

"Set up the table. If this isn't about the Marlene why are you dressed so nicely? You never dressed so nicely!"

"Tifa stop thinking this all about Marlene it's not" Denzel walked to the table with a stack of plats on top of that napkins, sliver ware, and cups enough for ten people.

"Then what is it about huh if you like Marlene, Denzel-" He stopped her before she could go any further.

"Look Tifa I don't like Marlene last I saw her I was getting cured of my geostigma that was years ago" Denzel was organizing the silver ware and got caught up in his words all his thoughts were coming out. "I mean it's not like I didn't like her back then I did but I was young not like I am now. And sure maybe I am wondering what her visiting will bring. Hey I am a teenage boy and-" Then he looked up at Tifa who was smirking at him. "It means nothing…I'm going for a walk" Denzel left the house no hesitation from Tifa he needed his time to think. Shortly after Denzel left Cloud walked through the door.

"Thank god Cloud I need your help" Tifa said a huge smile.

She was still cooking when the bell rang. Tifa opened the door there stood a young twelve year old girl. She was beautiful. Her dark brown hair was long a draped over her shoulders, and she was wearing a light brown dress that went down to her knees and black flats.

"I brought you an apple pie it's my favorite" She fallowed Tifa to the kitchen as Barret fallowed Cloud to the TV room. Tifa watched them go shaking her head.

"Guess you're helping me Marlene"

"I don't mind Tifa and unless you changed anything I know where everything is" Tifa smiled at the young girl and thought of Denzel. Minutes later Denzel walked through the door.

"Tifa I'm home" He called. Marlene cheeks blushed when she heard his voice it was much deeper and she hadn't seen him in a while. She didn't know what to expect.

"In here Denzel" Denzel walked in casually but was internally freaking out over seeing Marlene same for her. The teenage boy started snacking on some chips Tifa gave him a stern look then walked toward the door.

"I'm going to find Cloud" Then she rubbed Marlene's arm who was stirring something. "You're doing great honey"

"Thank you I cook a lot at home" Tifa smiled and left as Denzel lend agents the counter.

"Well Denzel how have you been?"

"Fine it's good to see you and-" Then Denzel noticed her hair. "Your hair is down"

"Truly Denzel did you honestly think I would keep my hair in forever."

"Well I uh…I didn't know" Marlene looked back and smiled at him and his hard look softened. Then he ate another chip. Marlene turned around again eyeing the bowl.

"You better have room for dinner"

"I'm a teenage boy" He picked up one more chip and walked behind her. Suddenly he was feeling very flirtatious. At fourteen many girls liked Denzel and he had already dated a few. He was nice, cute, funny, and a flirt. On top of that he knew how to fight. Most girls would get speechless when they talk to him he wanted to know how could he get that far with this girl. This girl was the one that truly mattered, the rest were for practice. "You would be amazed at how much we can eat." He stuck the chip in his mouth to prove his point.

"You would be amazed at what amazes me, Denzel"

"I hope I get the chance to see Marlene" He leaned next to her so he could look her in the eye.

"Finally"

"What"

"I was wondering when you were going to say my name I was starting to think you didn't know who I was."

"Well, Marlene now I will be saying it all day to show you ."

"That's alright I like it when you saw my name" She smiled at him. She walked to where they kept the china, that's what Tifa wanted to use, and got a bowl to pour it in. A small blush played on Denzels cheeks not enough for to notice but it was still there. After he composed himself he talked again

"Really Marlene? Repeatedly all day?"

"Well we will see how annoying it gets"

"That won't stop me" Denzel paused for a second then smiled "Marlene" She smiled at him

Tifa opened the door to a small ninja holding hands with a red head.

"I still can't believe you said yes to him Yuffie" Yuffie smiled squeezing his hand.

"Better believe it there Tifa" Said girl rolled her eyes and moved out of the door way to let them in. Over the next hour more and more people came. Finally the last two people showed up Tifa opened the door to Vincent and Elena.

"You and Yuffie the both of you and your attraction toward Turks"

"Don't compare Yuffie and my attractions I like Elena she pretty and smart Yuffie like that red haired thing" Vincent told Tifa almost emotionless despite when he was talking about Elena.

They were all sitting around the table. Cloud at the head on his left was Tifa next to her was Denzel then Marlene, Barret, Cid, Vincent, Elena, Reno, and lastly Yuffie.

"Reno stop it" Yuffie slapped his hand away.

"Honestly Yuffie I don't know why you put up with it"

"You know what Denel" Reno was cool and calm but not happy at the jab.

"It's Denzel"

"Whatever I saved you so don't be rude to me"

"Actually Cloud saved me"

"Well I helped" Denzel rolled his deep blue eyes and turned back to Marlene.

"Are you having fun?" She nodded vigorously and he smiled. After desert they all ended up in the living room. "You want to talk a walk with me"

"I'd love to" She got up and left the room to get her coat Denzel turned to Tifa a huge smile on his face.

"I'm going out"

"Alright be back by ten" Denzel nodded then a thought struck Tifa's mind.

"What about Marlene"

"She's coming with" Tifa smirked and almost laughed.

"Thought it had nothing to do with Marlene"

"Shut up" Then he walked outside. The brunette lit up when she saw is slender body pass through the door way.

"You should wait out here alone it not safe" She just shrugged and started walking. After a few moments of passing by some filmier sights they ended up at the Shin-ra monument.

"I'm starting to get cold Denzel." He grabbed her hands and started warming them up.

"You know if we stay close we can share body heat."

"Or we could go back in side"

"I like the first option" Marlene blushed deeply even in the night air it was clear to see. Denzel, being taller, leaned and planted a quick kiss on her lips and after that wasn't enough he went down for more. Once he pulled away she could help but find herself asking.

"How was it?"

"You smell like…apple pie" Marlene giggled and touched his cheek.

"It's my favorite" Denzel thought about it and then smiled.

"Me too" Then he leaned down for more.

END

* * *

><p>~Wow finished already tell me how you feel with it! I love DenzelxMarlene one of the cutest by far! Subscribe please it is one of the better one I have written in along time! And if you like it then I might post more but I wont know if you don't tell me! xDDDDDD ~xXKey-To-My-HeartsxX~<p> 


End file.
